


you're like my passion

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lots of kissing, M/M, Van Days, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joe and Patrick mess around in the van.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i got this prompt with a kink generator and i got virgins + kissing. i hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> this is a repost, by the way.

It's a late summer night and Andy and Pete aren't in the van, supposedly going to get drunk or something— Andy not, of course, as he's straight edge. Andy will be the one to drive tonight if that happens, Patrick thinks distractedly. It doesn't matter right now, though, because Joe is getting closer to him and oh my God, he's kissing him. They've been dating for a few weeks, but Patrick can't help but feel like every kiss is a new beginning.

"You're so pretty," Joe whispers; he's too close to Patrick, but he doesn't particularly mind right now as he peppers kisses across his face, muttering how much he loves him after every one.

"You're prettier," Patrick argues before he's the one kissing Joe, their lips meeting wetly as they fall on the seats of the van, and Joe is on top of him. He feels kind of unsure about this, but Joe is grinding on him, and he's bucking his hips and he groans. "Joe, I—" he starts.

Joe's face turns way more serious than it was just a few seconds ago. "You're not comfortable with this?" he says, and Patrick shakes his head vigorously. "Then what is it?"

"I-I've never..." he says.

"Shh," Joe says before kissing him softly, almost too innocently, considering they were grinding on each other just a minute ago. "It's okay. I got you, angel," he mutters reassuringly, and he kisses him again. "Tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to," Patrick admits. "I want to have sex with you but it'll be awkward and I'll probably be terrible at it and I—"

"Patrick, we don't have to have sex right now," he shuts him down. "Vans are awkward. Let me just... grind into you, give you a hand job. We'll be fine."

Patrick draws a shaky breath and he nods. "Alright," he murnurs.

"Alright?" Joe asks, and Patrick nods. He starts grinding against him, his hips close together as he rolls them, and then he puts a leg against Patrick's crotch and he moves it softly. Patrick groans. "You like that?"

"Y-Yeah, I just," Patrick says, and he's smiling nervously and Joe is so lovestruck right now it's quite ridiculous. "I don't know." He bites his lip and Joe knows that 'I'm going to panic' look more than he knows himself, so he kisses him sweetly, his thigh rubbing against the other's crotch, and Patrick lets out a quiet moan that does wonders to Joe's dick.

Joe's lips trail down to Patrick's neck and he sucks and kisses it lightly leaving small hickeys across his pale skin. Patrick throws his head back, only showing more of his skin, and Joe loves it.

"Can I give you a hand job?" Joe asks, and Patrick nods eagerly. He smiles at his boyfriend's excitement, and he quickly pulls down his pants and he sees he's really hard as they sit down. He handles his erection lazily, kissing him from time to time, his neck, his lips.

He keeps moving his hand across Patrick's erection, stroking the head and the shaft, smiling when Patrick lets out breathy moans that do wonders to him. "You're so pretty like this," Joe tells him. He really is: he has small hickeys across his neck and he's sweating and he doesn't have a hat on, and he's blushing slightly.

Patrick thrusts his hips upwards and he starts looking for friction, and he ruts against Joe's arm. "I'm going to come, Joe, please," Patrick says, hoarse, and Joe smiles before kissing him long and through, and he moans into Joe's mouth as he comes.

Joe smiles and it's that when he hears footsteps from outside the van. "It's Andy and Pete, put some clothes on!" Joe hisses, and Patrick quickly puts his boxers on but he doesn't get to put his pants on when Andy enters the van.

"What? Did you two do anything?" Andy says, raising an eyebrow at how Patrick has only boxers on.

Joe smiles and shrugs. "Maybe we did," he says cheekily, and Pete bursts out laughing as he enters the van. "Oh, hey, Pete. Are you drunk?"

"I'm nooooot," he says. "But you definitely fucked Patrick."

Patrick blushes beet ret and Joe's smile is so fucking teasing. "I just gave him a hand job," he admits, and Patrick smacks his hand away. "I'm sorry! We have to be honest with them!"

"There was no need to tell them that!"

Joe, Pete and Andy laugh, while Patrick looks mortified. Joe remembers why he loves being in this band and being with Patrick.


End file.
